blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah Alicea
Leah Alicea is maintaining the family tradition. Information Leah was born into the prestigious Alicea family and was raised in the 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Ko. Being the firstborn, it fell upon her to take up the sword that is handed down through generations of her family to keep the peace. During her early years, Leah took up and learned how to play the violin at the behest of her mother and father. She inherited the sword at the age of sixteen when her father passed due to illness. Her mother, who had no ars magus proficiency, could not wield the sword. Because Leah had such high marks in ars magus proficiency, there was no arguments from extended family members when she became the user of the sword. As part of the tradition, she was forced to learn the way of the sword and learn how to wield the weapon known as, 'Blood Obsidian'. Leah would soon learn why the name had been given to the sword, as she finished her training. Before the sword would agree to be wielded by such a young charge, it demanded a sacrifice to both show that the young charge was dedicated to the sword so that it could trust its wielder. Leah chose to sacrifice her left eye to the sword and it completely took over the eye. Fearing the now black eye with red pupil would scare those who looked at her, she began covering it with an eyepatch that wraps around her head. Whenever the sword took over her body, the left eye would glow brightly. The two now occupy the same body because of the pact she made with this sword. As she grew in age, she became more proficient with her weapon, to the point where she was able to master all it could handle. Looking to find her fortune in the world, she keeps a vigilant eye around where she lives, though, if called because of her role, will earnestly look forward to her next mission. Alicea Family Line The Alicea Family Line has been known for years to mitigate disputes between neighboring villages, The family had members who had proficiency in Ars Magus, and used it to keep Akitsu-Ko safe from Seithr Beings. The Alicea Family struck a deal with the NOS and purchased land in Akitsu-Ko. However, because of the power of the Alicea family, there have been attempts at power grabs and manipulation in order to become the main branch family. Tradition has it that the family that has Ars Magus proficiency will become the main branch family if none of the main branch family members have Ars Magus proficiency and cannot wield the 'Blood Obsidian'. The tradition states that the firstborn of the main family, regardless of gender, will inherit the task of keeping peace and become head of the Alicea family. Tradition has been broken in cases where family members have passed, or the firstborn didn't have Ars Magus proficiency. This has led some branch families to take over the main branch family role, to prioritize being able to use the 'Blood Obsidian' and keep peace. This has led the wives or husbands of the previous wielder to take over because of having Ars Magus proficiency, or even passed on to the second-born or third-born of the families, prioritizing the child taking over to be at least eighteen, where possible. Appearance Leah wears a white jacket around her shoulders without putting her arms through the sleeves. It has a gold pin on the right of it. She wears it as a sign of love for her father who passed. She wears a black tank-top with blue lace around it, leaving just enough room to show her bellybutton. She wears a pair of brown shorts with a black belt around her hips. Her right eye is green. Her blue hair is tied into a long ponytail that she continues to grow, falling all the way to just barely reaching the back of her ankle. She wears a pair of black heels because of her mother, because her mother wanted her to. She carries her weapon 'Blood Obsidian', an Odachi, in a black sheath engraved with red markings to show an exploding volcano. Theme *'Let the Red Tears Flow - Leah's Main Theme' (Bloody Tears Remix) *'Show me Your Worth' - '''Leah vs '''Nex Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Playable Character Category:EvoBlaze